


Pickup

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Caroline and Cassidy mention, Cute, Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Kisses, Mirandy, One-Shot, Short, Sweet, a 'years later' fic, airport, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea picks up Miranda. Established Mirandy. One-shot. Cute, fluffy, silly, sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. So, totally not the fic I should be posting, since I have tons of prompts to get to. However, this is what my fingers got finished.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> You're all wonderful!  
> All my love,  
> CBC

Andy waited with baited breath, chewing on her lip as she flipped through a magazine distractedly, while glancing at her wristwatch every few seconds.

Miranda had been gone for weeks, and this year Andy hadn't been able to make it to Europe at all. Not with the big political blow out in D.C. and her doctor's orders that flying was out of the question. It had broken her heart, and Miranda apparently was tearing up a storm in London, Milan, and Paris.

Checking her watch again- because it was a beautiful gift from her wife, and she absolutely loved not having to fish for her phone to check the time- she grumbled to herself as she rubbed her hands against her belly.

The plane should have landed an hour ago, but it got held up in Paris due to too much rain. She looked up at the arrival board, then back at her watch. She still had about twelve minutes to go before the plane landed. Then maybe another five before Miranda whirled her way to the exit leading to the pickup zone. Sighing, she gathered up her things, and headed in the direction of the nearby restroom, cursing her bladder and all the water she drank.

/DWP/

Running her tongue over her teeth, Miranda looked out the window of the plane, her irritation rolling off at such a high magnitude that the flight attendants were going through Nigel two seats down to ask her questions.

She hated being late.

She loathed that Andrea was not seated beside her.

She despised that she had not seen her children or her wife for three and a half weeks other than the four skype calls they had gotten in with all of their busy schedules. The girls were working hard to be the top of their freshman class, Andrea was busy working for the Times, and she herself was busy with run-throughs, shows, catwalks, schmoozing, and doing her best to only fume… instead of actually lopping heads off in her frustration.

She was heartbroken about missing almost all of her wife's fifth month of the pregnancy. Andrea had told her over one of the skype calls that she could feel the baby beginning to flutter around, and giving little nudges. After the call, she had spared a few miserable tears, and then proceeded to wreak havoc on the souls of the weak minded who dared to tick her off in any way.

She was supposed to be home by now. She was supposed to have given her wife the first kiss after coming home, long ago.

Miranda huffed, and checked her watch, feeling a snarl ripple through her teeth.

She absolutely did not like being late.

Not. One. Single. Bit.

/DWP/

Oh thank God.

Andy watched with rapt attention at the exit gate. There were a few people trickling out from a previously landed flight, and any minute the Runway group would be stepping out, as the plane had landed five minutes ago.

It would take a few minutes to get the whole group out of the plane, and to get the luggage, so Andy remained seated at the Starbucks in back, watching like a hawk for her wife.

Smoothing her hand in little circles against her belly, she felt time tick by as she waited.

There were paparazzi hanging around, and she had already had to give a few the cold shoulder when they noticed who she was. However, that was doing nothing to halt her determination, and excitement, about getting a sweet kiss from her wife.

Even if it meant having the kiss plastered all over page six, she was going to wrap herself around her lover, and press their lips together. She was going to grasp Miranda's hands, and hold them to her stomach, hoping their baby would welcome her home just as enthusiastically.

Taking a sip of her water, she was glad she'd called Roy and asked him to pick up her laptop bag to take back to the car.

Still watching the exit, she checked her phone to see that Roy had responded to her text, and reading it was glad to know he was making his way to the pickup zone. Hopefully it would be good timing, and they wouldn't have to wait for him to make a second circle around.

Tucking her phone back in her pocket, she felt a wide smile spread across her face at the first sight of one of the Runway crew. Standing, she pushed through the crowd, rushing as quickly as she could, glancing to see Jocelyn, Emily, Maggie, Derrick, Carol, Bernard, Serena, Nigel, and finally Miranda making their way through the archway.

Breaking through the last few people, she burst forward, taking large strides to throw herself around her wife… who had stopped moving, to catch her.

"Miranda." She murmured before capturing crimson lips in a breath stealing kiss.

She pressed their bodies close, feeling her bump press enticingly against Miranda's abdomen, and loving when her wife's hands settled on her hips.

After a moment, Miranda pulled back, her eyes bright and loving, "I've missed you, Andrea."

Smiling, Andy took Miranda's hands from her hips and pressed them to the sides of her belly, feeling the gentle nudging of their baby, "We've miss you too, Miranda. It's so good to have you home."

Her wife gave her another sweet kiss, chuckling- a smirk on her lips, before stepping away and tangling one hand with Andy's, "Come, I'm ready to get home. We've given them quite enough of a show now."

"Roy should almost be just outside." Andy laughed, tugging on Miranda's hand, "He said he was in front of the Runway pick up cars."

"Wonderful," Miranda leaned in to give a kiss to her cheek as they walked, the crew dutifully following behind, Nigel and Miranda's assistant pulling Miranda's luggage as well as their own.

Clasping tight to Miranda's hand, and pressing their sides close, Andy turned her head behind her, "It's wonderful to have you all home. I hope the shows weren't disastrous, and I promise next year I will be there, as well as the baby."

"Oh, please." Emily muttered.

Nigel burst into a round of raucous laughter, and a few others tittered or smiled. He gave her a grin, even though Miranda harrumphed, as they stepped outside the sliding doors into the pickup zone, "You'll win over the hearts of millions carrying around a baby, even if he's bawling and screaming. Valentino asked to send his congratulations, and his regrets, to not being able to see you this year."

"It will be lovely to have you with us again." Serena added.

Andy smiled as she noticed the sleek silver Mercedes just a few cars away, "I'll be sure to send him a letter. The cars are here. Joy you're riding with Serena and whoever else is going in that car. The rest of you choose and fight amongst yourselves."

Nigel gave her a kiss on the cheek as he walked by with Miranda's luggage to hand off to Roy- who had stepped out when all the cars were lined up at the curb, "No worries, Six, we know the drill, and Miranda must be dying to have some time alone to say hello to the baby."

The crew chuckled and she got a few more cheek kisses as the others scattered to the other cars.

"Good to see you back, Miranda." Roy said with a smile as he opened the door, "Go on and get settled, then I'll get the luggage in the trunk."

Miranda hummed, and gave him a quick shoulder squeeze- disguising it as a reach for the door to steady herself as she slipped into the car.

Rolling her eyes, Andy gave Roy a bright smile, "Perfect timing, Roy. You're a Godsend, as always."

"Go on and get in, don't keep Miranda waiting," he smiled, giving her his hand for balance to settle into the car.

"Thank you, Roy."

"Of course. I'll just get the luggage in the trunk, and then we'll be on our way." He said before closing the door.

Andy turned to her wife, and immediately fell into the embracing arms that wound around her chest, under her arms, "Oh, how I have missed you so. I never want to be separated from you for so long, ever again." Miranda whispered, her breath teasing at Andy's hair.

"I love you, Miranda. I am so happy to have you home. The girls are with Cara, they said they would help get a late lunch together, and give us some time together alone."

Miranda pressed several kisses to her lips, both of their little, breathy moans filling the car- Roy, the good man, clearly was giving them a few moments, as he hadn't gotten behind the wheel yet.

"The baby is excited, Miranda. We're both so happy to have you home."

Cool fingers moved down, pulling up the loose blouse Andy wore to expose her belly. Then those smooth hands were caressing the bump, chasing the little flutters and nudges. Miranda's eyes were alight with joy as she leaned down and peppered the pale, peachy skin with kisses, "Yes, Mommy missed you, too. Mommy loves you, yes she does. You've grown so big, my sweet angel. Mommy's home, and she's happy to have you and Mama to come home to. Yes, I am."

Andy leaned back against the seat, enjoying the loving warmth that spread through her heart. She rested one hand on Miranda's back, and the other laced with one of Miranda's, pressed against her belly.

Miranda was home, and everything was right in their world again.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Reviews are loved and appreciated.  
> And as you can totally tell... I am a HUGE sucker for baby fics, pregnancy fics, family fics. Even if they're depressing and full of sadness. WHICH clearly this one is not. Yay.  
> Think you can help keep my average of thirteen reviews per story?  
> I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> All my love,  
> CBC


End file.
